you are never alone
by Jade xdavidtennantx
Summary: what happens if the werewolf in 'tooth and claw' was just a mutation of the real creature. And one day, the real werewolves needed help in the form of a seemingly ordinary girl. this is the story of Remedy, and how she saved them, with the eventual help of The Doctor. this is my first fanfic, so comment review :) rated T for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

About 20 years I have been stuck here in torchwood prison.

Imprisoned, chained, tortured and starved.

A metal collar fastened tightly around my neck, blades only centimetres from being plunged into my flesh, at first sign of escape, anger, or dangerous proximity.

Chains are also cuffing both my arms and legs, dead locked to the wall.

No escape.

A bowl of now stagnant water sits in front of me, though just out of my reach. On it is etched 'Fido'. My guards had found it quite funny, though given my position I wasn't in any mood to laugh about it myself; especially not in the faces of my cruel captors.

One thing for sure, was that I was trapped far beyond my ability to escape.

Trapped like a dog – no pun intended.

Such dank and dark conditions are not intended for a girl, I often find myself thinking; but never aloud, no one would listen anyhow.

Waiting seems to take forever, and unfortunately forever I shall have to wait – for as an added inconvenience on my behalf, I cannot just simply die- until someone rescues me- should it ever be a possibility.

Too long have I waited to be rescued- it seems I've been waiting since long before now, even when everything seemed perfect. From birth, people had said how strong I was- or rather would be-, and yet all I was presently was vulnerable. I never understood the mechanics of it fully.

But to move on from this point, I need to recall the past and come to terms with it. That means I must recall from where and when it all changed; and it's a long journey starting so, so far away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Gallifrey was the most beautiful places to be in the whole entire galaxy. Especially in the summer. The meadows of red grass with purple blossoms would be vibrant with life; the burnt orange sky would seem never ending. The twin suns would shine high in the sky, beaming down on the silver trees and make them sparkle; and the high, red, snow-capped mountains would gleam. And the grand, domed citadel would sit high and mighty, upon the highest mountain.

The best thing however, was when those suns set; when both set in unison the trees and the fields would shine so bright, you might think they were on fire; the colours would dance, and nothing could ever compare to the beauty.

I was only ten years old, sat at the base of one of the smallest mountains only yards from my house.

I'd needed some peace and quiet for a while because today was a big day.

At the age of eight, Rassilon, the president of the time lords, had taken me and a select few others into the academy to see if I was fit to become a true time lord.

Just a day ago, I had returned home triumphant.

I was one of the youngest to have passed the trials, and this time only two had prevailed. Those being myself, and The Doctor.

The Doctor was only three years older than me, so he too was only young, but old enough by far.

Both of us had to go to the top of the highest mountain, and into the grand citadel of the high time lords of Gallifrey, where we would have to look in to what some called 'the untempered schism', a rip in the heart of the vortex itself.

It was said that one of four things would happen when you looked deep into it; you may go insane; you could be inspired- for good _or _bad-; you may just run; and finally, if you were really unlucky, the sheer power would implode your very existence, causing your body to disintegrate into dust.

For this, I was worried.

It couldn't be long before my mum called me to get prepared. Rassilon himself would be there, so mum had a dress already prepared for me. I wasn't in all honesty pleased by the idea.

Dad had been sent some 51st century earth technology, so he wouldn't be coming.

Sure enough, a minute later I heard my name being called.

"Remedy! Where are you? For Rassilon's sake where has that girl gone off to now? Remedy!" she shouted.

"Yes mum?" I asked innocently, bounding up to her.

"Come on!" she said eyeing me up suspiciously "what on Gallifrey have you been up to? Your face is all mucky. Come on, so I can get your face all cleaned up!"

"Ok mum" I replied, slightly annoyed.

Obviously 'the remedy' was not technically a real name, so much as a title, a name that I had chosen myself. But since the names of the Gallifreyans were in old high Gallifreyan, they were not given to just everybody. Old high Gallifreyan was a powerful language, so it could- when spoken at the right time- rise, or fall whole planets. It could not be harnessed by just anyone; you had to be trained properly for them to allow you to learn the language, which would only be given by time itself. Therefore this meant that you would have to have a name that people could call you as a time lord or not. Most importantly, the Gallifreyan names chose you, rather than the opposite way around.

But also due to the extreme power of the name, it wasn't allowed to be revealed anyhow – except of course for the select few, like parents and siblings and your bonded partner, who would be allowed to be told.

The untempered schism that I had to stand before today, had been a discovery of Rassilon's, he had found that it granted immortality- and from which came the regenerations-, for the strongest of the Gallifreyans. That was millennia ago now.

Mum had started to scrub the dirt off of my face, which only started a countdown to begin in my body.

Both of my hearts started to race, and in my mind I started to panic.

A gentle reassurance swept over my mind- it was not from me but my mum. She was sending comfort telepathically, which seemed to work quicker and better than any other method.

After she had finished washing my face, she continued onto my hair; intricately braiding it.

_Well that's not very smart is it, considering I've yet to put on my dress _I thought sarcastically, trying to block it from being heard.

"There" she said triumphantly when she'd eventually finished ten minutes later, having also decided to do my makeup. "Now go and get dressed, I put the dress on your bed ready for you. And for Rassilon's sake, do _not_ ruin your hair _or _your makeup!"

"Ok mum" I said shutting the door behind me.

There wasn't much in my room, just a bed and a couple of chest of drawers and a desk with a lamp. The walls were bare, and the flooring was wooden.

Just as mum had said, the dress was on my bed. It was the dress that she had worn on the day she went up to the grand citadel, just as I would today.

It was beautiful.

It was a brilliant blue colour, and flowed lusciously down to just below my kneecaps, it was however still long enough. The top half that covered my torso was elasticated so that it clung tightly to me, and was decorated with glitter, sequins, and little gems.

The shoes she had picked to go with the dress were also blue, and had a small heel. These too were decorated with glitter.

Mum knew my favourite colour was blue, and I loved her for that.

I slipped the dress on careful not to mess up my hair, and then my shoes.

I looked into the mirror to see how ridiculous I looked.

I didn't however see myself, but a time-lord-to-be, draped in luxurious silks, and with a beautiful face unrecognisable from the makeup.

The colours that had been chosen made my green eyes aluminous. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hair, as blonde and braided as it was, tied in perfectly with my dress. My eyes were framed with heavy mascara and my lips had been painted with a delicate rose colour.

"Are you done yet?" mum called impatiently from the other side of the door "we have to leave in a minute"

"Yeah, I'm done" I walked out the door.

"Wow" she said upon seeing me "you look beautiful Remedy, but we really have to go. Oh, and your father is _still_ working on that human stuff, so he won't be there" she said apologetically.

When we got there a little while later, we appeared to be just in time; perhaps a little earlier than was necessary. The sky had turned a crimson red, and the suns were almost completely set.

A boy was stood at the top of the mountain alone. They were not ready for us to go into the grand citadel yet, so they had left him outside.

The boy was called the Doctor, he had been with me during the academy and if it were not for him, then I would have probably died. He shouldn't have helped me, the punishment if they had of found out would have been death for him. This meant than I owed him my life. Twice.

"Right, I have to go straight in. I was requested by Rassilon." Mum said before heading through into the citadel.

As the presidents seer, she was requested to be there whenever Rassilon was; in case of danger that she may foresee.

I gave a pathetic whimper at the aloneness and vulnerability I now felt.

"Long –well short- time, no see, Doctor"

The Doctor with his ruffled dark blonde hair and bright chocolate brown eyes, turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Remedy" he replied

I tried not to seem weak, but that ultimately failed when I unintentionally whimpered again; and looked back to where my mum had gone.

"Hey, you ok? I'm not going to leave you so you should be fine; you won't be alone at least." He said walking up to me and rubbing my shoulders in a comforting gesture. He took my hand in his, again comforting me.

"Thanks" I said smiling up at him gratefully.

"No problem, but to be honest I'm more than a bit worried myself." he admitted.

"I'm not going to leave you." I said smiling as I repeated his words.

"Ha ha" he chuckled sarcastically. "I meant it by the way, we _will_ get called together, because we passed together" he ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it more.

"Um, thanks" I said, for the first time looking at what he was wearing. He wore a dark blue suit with a dark red shirt, a pair of cream converses on his feet. He carried his ceremonial red robes in his arm "nice half- suit" I commented.

"What? You actually thought I would wear dress shoes, and this awful robe?" he raised an eye-brow at me.

I laughed "well, it would be funny to see!"

"Yes it probably would be, but you may have to imagine because you are never going to see me like that" he said tossing the robe away. "you look nice by the way. Not... well, not ten like you are."

"Thanks" I said again blushing.

A time lord then came out from inside the citadel, he motioned that both of us follow.

"Are you ready?" the doctor whispered to me.

"Yes, I suppose" I nodded. He sensed that I was lying so he squeezed my hand in response.

"Rassilon will see you both now" the time lord said, motioning us to follow him again.

"Don't go" I pleaded pathetically, grasping his hand tightly. I wasn't prepared to do this alone.

"Never" he replied

We entered through a set of golden gates, both of our eyes shot wide open.

The arena was filled up to the sky with time lords, mounting up to about 5000. Then, right in front of us, stood on a lone podium, was Rassilon. Around his stood his seers, and the like.

He was dressed in the heavy deep red robe, with the collar reaching heights well above his head.

"Children of Gallifrey, come further forward!" Rassilon boomed.

In unison, we did as we were requested. Worry crossed over the Doctor's face, and I assumed mine did no different.

"You have passed the academy with flying colours, and are blessed to come before me tonight. Brothers, sisters and time lords alike we welcome the Doctor and the Remedy among our ranks as time lords. A gift as you all know, that is only bestowed upon only the greatest of minds. After tonight you will know your true names in the language of the old high Gallifreyans." Rassilon said "remove the veil! And good luck to you both"

Just then I saw for the first time a giant piece of apparatus right in front of me. It was covered with a deep red silken veil, matching Rassilon's own veil. Another time lord in the meanwhile came from around the corner and removed the veil.

The circular gleaming golden gate tore open and a rip in time and space itself opened up, in front of us. A black light emerged from within it, and circles of blues, gold's, greens and reds swirled around, seeming never ending. It was the time vortex.

It entered both our bodies and our minds. A high pitched squeal filled my mind, driving me insane. It was torture. I tried to run from the pain, but my feet stayed glued to the spot.

After about ten minutes of enduring the pain, it ended suddenly.

What came next was a mystery to me at first. My body was no longer on Gallifrey; it was in fact nowhere, my mind however in deep space flying as it seemed. Through the whole universe my mind seemed to travel, and as most planets come to pass my mind filled with everything basic that there was to know about it. I saw images about each bit of relevant information that was needed to be known. Though to my knowledge, it wasn't all the planets.

I saw everything from the very small to the very terrifying, and I felt every bit of pain and suffering and illness, from the knowledge. A thousand plagues filled my mind; and a hundred thousand screams echoed through my head. It was agonisingly painful, and I was sure despite my best efforts I screamed.

I had no idea of course, because at the present time, myself conscience was elsewhere.

But of all the planets I saw, the one I seemed most to see, was a little planet called earth. A small spec of a planet really, but their capability to do great was more than most planets put together.

I instantly started to admire the planet for its beauty. It wasn't the same type of beauty as here on Gallifrey, but evolution had taken the main species-man- from an ape to a species that in time would roam free throughout the universes.

Once the images ceased, silence fell upon me once more.

The silence didn't last for very long though.

A series of intricate circular patterns, and other symbols filled my head; old high Gallifreyan. The language that could topple civilisation, upon civilisation. My mind started to decipher the symbols and imprint them onto my brain, and pretty soon I started to see them as Gallifreyan.

Then silence- again. I thought that would perhaps be it, but of course I was wrong. Soon a melodic tune filled my head, giving me a new sense of power and pride about me. It could only be my name, such a sound was so beautiful, and it was unbelievable that such beauty could bring as much destruction as it may in the future.

Old high Gallifreyan words were indeed powerful, it was true; but that was only minor on the scale of the names. Names could only be used aloud once and could collapse whole universes, rather than just worlds or civilisations.

That made it oh-so important that I kept it to myself- with obvious exceptions- unless the need was that dire.

The melodic tune ended, but silence never came. In the background of my thoughts I could still hear my name being echoed, and filling my mind was a... presence. I felt every time lord in my mind. Not words, but a gentle nudge in my mind that said they were there.

It was comforting.

I would _never_ be alone now.

I felt happy for a while, though unable to snap out of my stupor. I even felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, but before that could happen a burning warmth encased a part of my body. The mind-numbing pain ceased to stop however, and it blinded me with the sheer intensity of the pain.

I snapped wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I blinked my eyes once, then twice and looked around. I was staring up at the Doctor from the ground, and equally he was staring at me, worry on his face.

I looked down at my hand, having decided that was where the warmth was coming from. The Doctors hand was latched tightly around mine.

_No wonder my hand is a little hot _I thought, _he's squeezing so hard that it might be enough to cut off my circulation._

As if hearing my thoughts, he eased up on my hand, looking a little guiltily up at me.

"Oh thank Rassilon! You're ok. Aren't you?" he asked, his voice stricken with worry. He helped me into a sitting position.

"Y-yeah, 'cept for the pain." I winced.

"It'll pass; just take it slowly for a while. I thought... I thought I'd lost you. And after everything you'd been through. You were screaming and crying, and I couldn't do anything."

"You still held on" I commented changing the subject.

"I never let go, not for your sake or mine. You're the best friend I've had in a while"

"You're ok, aren't you?" I suddenly asked, now worried for his health.

"Never better" he said, a smile appearing on his face "now that the pain's gone anyway. It won't last too long."

"How long have I been, um, out?" I wondered.

"oh, not long, 25 minutes longer than me, that's all, other than that , no idea." The Doctor replied honestly.

"The process is complete. Congratulations." Came Rassilon's voice "leave now, go as the wind takes you." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. Next to him, my mum was looking scared beyond belief; she had the face in that said she'd seen into the future, and it wasn't good.

The Doctor helped me to my feet. And we both walked out of the citadel. When outside the Doctor, for the first time let go of my hand.

"See you round then Remedy?" he asked, already heading down the mountain.

"Hope so Doctor, I still owe you massively." I replied to his now retreating figure.

"You do not owe me a thing Remedy, I hate IOU's." He replied sounding slightly miffed. He continued to walk down the mountain alone, though I couldn't help but notice the pained and fearful look that was cast upon his face as he looked at me once more.

Then from round the corner, my mum came. Rapidly.

"Hey mum" I chimed, practically beaming. Her face hadn't lightened since when I saw her next to Rassilon. I started to worry.

_Whatever she saw up there has shocked, or scared her beyond belief._ I thought.

"Remedy..." she said, her voice quivering and breaking with fear.

"I'm fine mum, honestly." I said trying to calm her. She didn't reply.

She turned to me face paling, she grabbed my hand and sped down the mountain with me in tow. I didn't object, I was too worried to even make a sound.

_Did what she saw involve me? Was I going to die, or perhaps someone else would die? Whatever it was- or is- , mum is trying to get me away from it. _I though logically.

When we got to the house, dad called us through.

"So... how did it go?" he asked smiling.

His smile quickly disappeared however, as though having been given a mental warning or message-something I wasn't supposed to know.

"What's wrong with mum?" I demanded, still slightly alarmed by her reactions.

"Remedy, sweetie, go and pack a bag with clothes and things you would take away with you if you were going away. Don't ask questions. Just do as you're told as I know you will. Ok?" he said. The last part wasn't a question, it was more of a dismissal and to try and mask the fear which was obviously arising in him.

Hesitantly I did as I was told, the last look I took of them, I saw dad placing his fingertips on mum's temples reading her mind; or perhaps re-seeing the vision seen previously.

In my bag, I packed some random clothes and a blanket that my mum had made for me. I had a sinking feeling that I would be gone for a long while, wherever it may be.

I walked back into the room, my bag on my back, waiting to be told what came next.

Mum and dad both exchanged odd looks and nodded to each other.

"Remedy" dad began "you know that as off now you have twelve regenerations, don't you?"

"Ummm... I do now I guess."

"Ok, well I and your mum have agreed that we want you to have the best chance of survival. And given the circumstances- of which you are not to know presently- we have decided to give you our remaining regenerations. We have eleven each to give you, and we hope it to be enough."

Before I was able to protest, each of them grabbed my temple, and glowing warmth filled my body. Golden light clouded my vision temporarily and darted around the room like delicate confetti. Satisfied, they stepped back, sadness etched permanently on their faces.

I felt tears come to my eyes of anger, frustration and sadness. I knew deep down that this was their parting gift, and therefore a goodbye.

"Hush Remedy, al will be fine on the other side. You will be safe and happy." Mum said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"On the other side?!" I repeated getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "I'm not going anywhere without you or dad!" I shouted now angry.

"I'm sorry sweetie there is no other way for it. You will go one way or another. There are ways to force you if that is necessary, but we'd rather you go willingly. It's not an ideal situation for anybody." She attempted to calm me.

I wasn't in a mod however, that would allow for me to be calmed or comforted.

"What's going on that is so secretive!?" I demanded. "I need to know"

"You don't need to know. The less you know the better. At least while you're still here. You will understand some day I promise you."

She grabbed my hand. Though I wriggled and squirmed to get free so she'd tell me what was going on, I didn't forcibly for I didn't want to actually hurt her come what may. Despite my attempts at freedom she still dragged me out into the garden.

I stopped struggling for now I was confused. The only thing in the garden was a broken TARDIS that dad had been trying to fix for years now, among other things.

"Go get the rest of the stuff," she said to dad.

"Yes, I was trying to give them additional uses, but now they will have to do as they are." He responded, running to the house.

He came back holding his favourite blue backpack.

The blue box stood before me shiny and new. She must've had a new paint job or something.

The chameleon circuit had stuck at an old earth' police box', but since it was blue, it suited me just fine. Most of the type 10 TARDIS' seemed to have the same problem, so it wasn't too unusual.

I'd already seen her inside, on multiple occasions, and she had already made a connection with me. That was years ago now.

Dad had been trying to fix her for years now; she had been grounded and hadn't been working since then.

TARDIS stood for time and relative dimension in space, which in itself explained that is, was supposed to be a time machine.

Mum opened the doors and the control room illuminated as she started up.

"You got it working?" mum asked surprised "I mean, I know you said you'd fixed it, but it's really and honestly working."

"Yeah eventually" he replied, looking at me anxiously. "You're not going to co-operate are you Remedy?"

"No! I refuse to go without you, you can't make me" I shouted trying to sound big and tough, so hopefully they wouldn't try to move me.

They both shook their heads and their faces dropped, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You may forgive us some day for this, or you may hate us for the rest of eternity, but it's the best hope we all have." Dad said, motioning for mum to restrain me.

"Everything you should need is in the backpack, if you do however need something else; blueprints are littered around the place. When you awake, find the flash drive, everything we know will be recorded for you to know when you do awake." Mum said from over my shoulder. I tried to squirm and get away, I didn't like where this was going at all.

Mum burst into tears behind me, and I didn't hold back; I was upset and they needed to know that since they weren't listening to anything else. My hearts each broke into two pieces as I heard her heartbroken sobs.

Solemnly, dad brought out a piece of cloth from out of his pocket and forcefully placed it around my nose and mouth forcing me to inhale the sweet smelling substance. It smelt like lavender, or slip rose, or perhaps... knaves petal.

_Oh_ was all I could think _I guess that would work, a potent sleeping draught, said to last up to 200 years._

I felt myself slip into a heavy stupor, which I would not wake up from, for quite some time.

Dad gently placed me gently into the TARDIS, though my face still managed to hit the grating.

The last words I heard were;

"Initiate protocol 29, emergency vortex submission, code, Gallifrey."

Then I fell into a deep unconscious state that fell upon me like a lead weight.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

I could still feel my body growing whilst still unconscious. Every nano-second, second, minute, and any other time scale you could think of, passed achingly slow.

After what my body sensed was 5 years, my body had stopped growing. That had been the only thing that had made me able to keep track of time; with that stopped nothing was able to allow me to keep track of time, and so time got away from a lord of time.

I'd never been alone for so long in my life, and I never hoped more for some kind of company.

Eventually my mind started to reboot its self, after around 200 years had passed. My consciousness started to seep gradually back to me, and my mind unclouded itself. I started to wake up.

My eyes fluttered open slowly; despite my better judgement, I half expected to meet the sight of my bedroom, but a throbbing pain on my temple reminded me otherwise. I flipped myself around gently and was met by a bright light emanating from the TARDIS console. The cylinder in the centre seemed to glow brighter as I became more focused. She obviously noticed my awakening; and by the calming hum that passed through me, she was very happy about it.

I tried to get up, but my legs seemed to refuse and I fell back down almost instantly. It wasn't until the fifth time that I managed to stable myself whilst upright.

_You received a slight trauma to the sudden impact with the grating; you shall however be fine in no time now that you are awake _the TARDIS say in my head.

"Whoa! How are you in my head TARDIS?" I asked aloud.

_The matrix of me is living, and therefore can by some means communicate, only however to certain individuals. And as I made a telepathic link to you_ _when you were a little child, I may communicate with you. _She explained.

"Ok then." I said still not entirely convinced. "Precisely have I been out?" I wondered.

_You have been out 201 years, 2 months, 3 days and 10 hours. Your body's growth rate stopped after 5 years and 2 months._

"Riiiight..."

Then I remembered about my dad's bag.

I pulled the little that was in it was a pretty, intricately designed pocket watch; a sonic pen-that dad had been repairing and modifying, which by all accounts was more like a sonic pen knife though not quite as lethal- ; a vortex manipulator –stolen from a 51st century earth time agent as a research project- ; then finally the flash drive.

The vortex manipulator still had some wires loose, so I would have to repair it at some point, but at this point it was useless to me, so I threw it to the floor of the TARDIS. I suddenly broke into fits of sobs, realising that this was the last of home that I might ever see.

When I calmed down, I tried the flash drive in the main console, it took a while however to find what would read the flash drive, among all the other buttons and leavers.

A hologram of my parents appeared in front of me.

"Remedy" mum started "this message is being recorded a day after you were put into the TARDIS, it was the only way we could do this without you suspecting anything we were doing. If, - or when- you are hearing this, then you have eventually awoken. And everything went roughly according to plan."

"I sincerely hope that you do not hate us, but if you do then we do understand. This was only ever done to preserve and protect you. You see, when you and the Doctor stood in front of the vortex, the future of yourself, the Doctor, and the whole of Gallifrey itself shifted from good to bad, too much worse." Dad continued on.

"The future entailed the planet being plunged headlong into a time war; the last great time war. No one that entered would live to see another day in it." Mum interrupted "though you eluded us both, your future disappeared entirely, it remained free. Though this exception would only last for so long; if you remained for too long, you would die along the rest of the planet. The rest of us would be incapable of any escape. Unfortunately another side effect of this was that if you were to ever come back, time itself would rip apart, and universes would collapse, so it's very important that you never return"

"On an entirely different note, the stuff in the backpack is very important. The sonic pen has all the necessary settings, I told you all you need to on how to use it. The vortex manipulator as you've probably realised, needs some wires attaching to work, but if you colour code it, you will be fine. And finally the pocket watch, the most important piece of equipment, it is used to contain you're... Immortality. Your true self. Should you ever need to hide, changing your biology is the best way, and it will keep you safe; to use it place it in the chameleon arch and change the dial to match the race you wish to blend in with, then simply place the head piece on and wait. The time lord you will remain hidden in the pocket watch. Do this correctly and you would blend with that race, and the TARDIS _should _also give you a background story. It will have a perception filter on so until it's time you will not know what it is." Dad explained.

"our time is running out, but the last thing you need to know is that the TARDIS hand book is in the only drawer in the main console, assuming that you need it that is" Said mum breaking into tears.

Dad's eyes were glistening when the flash drive cut out.

I wanted to reach out to tell them not to cry, but it only upset me more when I realised it would be the last I heard, or saw them. I attempted to take the flash drive out of the console, but in my hands it burst into flames and crumbled into dust.

I sat down on the floor, defeated, crying. Taking it all in.

When I eventually decided to get up, my eyes were raw from all my crying. I tried to wipe my eyes with my sleeve, but my face only met bare flesh. I looked down at myself and remembered what I was wearing.

The once bright blue dress had faded torn and become very tattered. Not to mention that it had become much shorter... and after 200 years the dust had collected up significantly.

On that note, I decided to find a shower in this vastly enormous ship.

After searching through eighteen doors, I eventually found a bathroom, complete with an enormous bath and walk in shower. Thanking the TARDIS for providing shampoo and shower gel, I stepped in to the steaming shower, welcoming the warm cleansing water with much gratification.

When I'd wrapped a towel around my now clean body, I realised another slight problem. I had no other clothes to change into. And since I hadn't yet found a wardrobe, or more likely a wardrobe room, I guessed I would have to hunt long and hard to find it.

It took me a fair while to find the room, and I'd discovered some very random rooms whilst I wandered through the hall ways. Id found a room which contained a private indoor beach, complete with realistic sun and sky; several libraries which had multiple floors inside; lots of bedrooms; a trampolining room; and a slightly creepy room which contained specimens of different creatures stored in jars- I made a mental not to not ever go into that room again if I could help it.

After about twenty rooms, I half expected to see more libraries, but on the twenty first attempts, I found the room I was looking for.

What shocked me was the sheer size of it. A spiral staircase sat in the middle of it allowing for easy access to the 8 floors of clothing.

I gawped for a moment before even attempting to find any clothes. I didn't know where to start, so I simply went to the rack nearest to me, and picked out a comfortable pair of jeans, a blue chequered shirt, and a pair of blue converses. (I also picked up underwear, but no need to go into detail about that is there?)

I walked out of the room in new found outfit, with a new found friendship with the TARDIS.

"You are absolutely amazing" I told the ship.

_I do try my best _she replied, humming approval.

_What do I do next? I'm sure there's something I'm_ _forgetting... _I thought, just as my stomach rumbled. _Oh, that's right, food!_

"Um TARDIS, food. Have you possibly got any, you would literally be a life saver if you do? I think 200 years without food is perhaps a little too long." I asked stupidly.

_Yes, the kitchen is stocked fully. Go down the stairs and it's the second door on the tenth turning. _She hummed helpfully and politely.

"Thanks" I replied kindly

After a meal of macaroni cheeses and bananas in custard, I felt full enough to continue.

The next task was going to be the most gruelling and possibly the most annoying. Reading and memorising a whole hand book on the TARDIS and her controls.

It was going to take a while.

Just as I was told, I went to the main console and found the only drawer. And just as said it contained the handbook. Guessing from the weight and dimensions of the book, I assumed there was 310 pages in the book.

When I opened the book, the first chapter explained the default – or in this case current- layout of the TARDIS, and the rough whereabouts of each of the rooms. According to the book, if and when I needed a certain room adding or removing, all I needed to do was to know it in my mind and the TARDIS if connected would sense this and do what was necessary.

It was quite clever really.

Every word I read, etched permanently onto my mind, and every phrase or word made sense.

The controls on the other hand were a little more complex, and to work them properly I would have needed to pass a flying test. To get the TARDIS to do something specific the routine of buttons, leavers, and mechanisms was different to that of another task.

One wrong move and you could easily punch a hole in the fabric of reality- and that is _never_ good.

It must have taken months to memorise completely, but as explained in chapter 3, paragraph 9 of the handbook, time passed differently in the TARDIS.

I knew I should have slept at some point during the time, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to it.

_Odd that_ I thought about 82 hours into my reading, as realisation dawned, _I don't seem to need sleep as much, not now I'm a time lord..._

After I was sure I'd memorised every single word with perfect clarity, I was sure I could let myself rest for a short period of time.

I went to the first bedroom I

Could find-my bedroom now, I decided. I got into some pyjamas which were now miraculously in the wardrobe alongside many other articles of clothing, and flopped onto the soft double bed.

I got under the covers, and for the first time in ages, I slept deeply. Not soundly I regret to admit.

Nightmares filled my every corner in my mind. Destruction and murder filled my head and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

I woke up crying and screaming. I must've been asleep for about five hours, which was plenty thanking Rassilon.

I got into some fresh clothes and made my way into the main console room. Some questions had pooped into my head during my sleep- in between the nightmares- and hopefully the TARDIS could answer them.

Upon my arrival, the TARDIS hummed happily around me.

_Did you sleep well Remedy? _She asked in my head.

"I, uh...no not really. I had terrible nightmares" I confessed.

_I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I could help, block out the bad dreams perhaps? _She suggested.

"You can do that for me? I thought you had to have a _really s_pecial bondfor that."

_You do, and_ we _do. It's why you can hear me in your head, it will be like this for you and you only until both of us perish long into the future. I mean I can protect you and others you invite in to the best of my abilities, but you will be the only one to hear me. I imprinted on you and apparently vice-versa. _

"Ok, um when did you do that then?"

_When you were a little child, your dad brought you in whilst he was doing repairs. That's when._

"And another question, why?"

_You have the capability to do so much more, so much good in the universe Remedy and I saw that. But you will always need me as I need you._

"Will I be alone forever now, I mean am I the only one that made it out? Am I the only time lord left?"

_That's not a question that I can answer with a definite yes or no. Most time lords hop from planet to planet, Perhaps collecting friend from here there and everywhere. Mainly it's a short term thing. The most popular place to pick up companions though is earth. You are capable of being something great, and if you have a human companion, you won't be lonely and you would have help if and when you needed it. I don't know what you're going to do or who you will be, but I don't think you will be alone forever. Besides you have me._

"Thanks" my stomach grumbled.

_Food might perhaps be good at this point. _I thought to myself on the way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I do not own doctor who, sadly.**

**also, the next couple of chapters will be a little boring, but not for long**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After I had a full belly, I decided to take a soak in my bathroom.

By now I was able to find my way around the maze of doors easily, so finding the shower took no time at all.

The water beat down heavily on my back, relieving the tension that I had no idea was there in the first place, temporarily drowning my thoughts away.

Unfortunately there was only so long I could spend in the shower, though if it were completely up to me, I'd spend my life in here not having to worry about anything. Only the TARDIS had different ideas by shutting off the hot water and making me frozen cold. It brought me back to full conciseness. I cursed her silently but realised it was probably for the best.

I was going to have to face the inevitable sooner, rather than later.

Now was sooner.

I put back on my clothes and went back to the console room. I decided that I needed to go somewhere other than the TARDIS, I had the galaxies worth of planets and places to explore, so I needed to start now, or I'd never leave this place.

But first things first, I needed to know where I was exactly.

I opened the doors of the TARDIS, and just outside was the time vortex, swirling blues and purples and gold's and greens. The same as when I looked into it, only without the pain and everything else that came with it.

The vortex was calm, but air free, so I wondered how I was breathing with the door wide open.

"How am I still breathing?"

.

_I said I could protect you, so there is a gravity field allowing you to breathe. It works for bullets and other attacks as well. No one can get in without your or my permission._

Now ninety nine percent sure that I wouldn't get a combination wrong, or at least get killed, I decided to fly the TARDIS to somewhere –anywhere- more... Solid.

I set co-ordinates for the planet Barcelona; it was a peaceful planet so there could be no nasty surprises.

I went and found a fur hooded puffer jacket, for possible cold weather, and pulled the final throttle in the combination. The TARDIS lurched deeper into the vortex, almost throwing me flying. It jolted again and I landed on my backside; a strange whirring sound came from the glowing cylinder in the centre of the console. The TARDIS after that remained stationary.

I may not have been a genius, but I didn't think I flew it right,

Just hoped what lay out of the doors was safe.

As a precaution, I put my sonic pen in a slot on the inside of my coat –it seemed easily accessible- and slipped my vortex manipulator on my wrist, which was still broken.

I opened the door into an alleyway, and on the way I locked the door with a key that the TARDIS had provided. I placed the key around my neck and carried on through the alleyway.

Running through the alleyway gave me a sense of thrill. The end of the alleyway gave way to a new landscape entirely; where it had been grey with concrete was now sheeted with thick white snow.

I was definitely on earth somehow.

Amazed, I just stood there.

Never had I seen such beauty. Not the double sunset, not the great glass citadel, not the red grass fields. The snow scene held lots of happy faces, smiling and laughing, something rarely seen on Gallifrey. Such a strict planet compared to here.

I felt for the first time, free. I could have fun, have friends and hobbies. All without the disapproving glare from all of the high council.

The world in front- vast as it was- I had the option to explore. Every corner of it, every year until the end.

Though this part of life seemed to have a serene aurora about it; one that I may have once liked to live and grow up in. Unfortunately, there was only one way I could fit permanently in here, and I would only take that option if I was one hundred percent sure.

I didn't know when or where I was, so before any plans were made, I needed to know the vital information.

I wondered around the place for a while taking in the views with awe, and trying to find a human that seemed appropriate to answer my inane questions.

Small skyscrapers and the like filled the area, and were now covered in sheets of glistening white snow. It amazed me the amount of stuff that a human could place in one tight area.

I took in all the new smells and sights, and sounds.

It surprised me however, when one of the humans spoke to me.

"Are you ok child, you look a little lost?" a lady asked me.

"Lost? A little. Where am I, and what year is it? I don't remember..." I said trying to feign the innocence of a human.

"Do you need me to call for some help?" she asked.

"No I think I will be fine. I just don't know where or when I am. If I know that then I should be fine from there." I replied, internally cringing at how bad I was at acting.

"It's Christmas. 24th December 1968. And you're in Florida." She said kindly.

"Thank you. And merry Christmas." I said smiling at her as she turned to walk away.

"And to you too child. And feel better soon child." She walked away.

_I guess humans _are _kind creatures then. _I thought. _Kinder than Gallifreyans, anyhow._

Walking back to the TARDIS, staring absent-mindedly at the town, I didn't notice when I bumped into someone. I looked up immediately.

"Sorry" I apologised to the man. He looked up apparently concentrating on the object he had in his hands. He was an odd man.

Dressed not in normal clothes (I think); he was wearing a tweed jacket with a dark-ish red bowtie, black trousers, red bracers, and for some reason a red fez on his head. I took a double take, but he was gone.

"Strange man." I said to myself.

A woman then ran in the direction he had gone. Behind her trailed a mass of flaming red hair. From a distance the man called to someone, presumably the woman.

"Come along Pond! We need to hurry!" I made out from the words.

"Coming!" she yelled back at him "keep your bowtie on!"

In the two peoples wake, other people left, right and centre dodged away.

The town's people seemed disgruntled by this; so it was safe to presume that it was not part of the normal routine.

As the people got back on with their lives after the disruption, I decided to continue on with my plan.

Not far away there was an orphanage, greystark hall orphanage. If I really wanted to stay human here, then that would guarantee me a place here to stay.

This was a happy place, and I needed to be happy for the moment.

I ran back to the TARDIS and the console was an uneasy shade of orange. The TARDIS hummed around me and she too sounded uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_My wolf, you are in danger. Go now and use the pocket watch, things are starting to go haywire! Go NOW wolf; go before things change for the worse! _She yelled at me hurriedly. 

I didn't hesitate to do as she said, she was pretty scared because she was blatantly scared; and that was never good.

I retrieved the pocket watch from my bag which was lying on the side nearby under the railings.

I found a slot that perfectly fitted to the pocket watch and place it in; next to it there was a dial of which was written in old high Gallifreyan, it was a dial that showed hundreds of different species, I altered it to human.

"What do I do now?" I asked her.

_Above you are a head piece, put it on and turn it on. And as a warning, it will hurt a lot. I'm sorry for that. _

I did as she said and put the head piece on. When it started to process and change my body, it felt like I was being electrocuted with over a million volts of electrical energy. I screamed as it coursed through my veins like venom.

It started to remove everything unnecessary, this included my additional heart; and memories of everything time lord.

Something went wrong though, I felt it, but it was too late to stop now.

Now that the process was complete, I crawled out of the TARDIS grabbing both of my bags as I left, finally placing the pocket watch in my dad's bag. I locked the TARDIS behind me. Even though in a half-unconscious state. I felt a cloud pass through my head, and I had only enough time to put my backpack on and the other on top of that. I made it just past the alleyway before I fell to the floor with a _bang! _

Everything blacked out, and I could only remember my name, the rest had gradually seeped away...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A pair of eyes was staring intently at me as I awoke.

Startled and confused I slid backwards, only to hit my head on a splintered headboard.

Now I realised I was on a bed, covered in scratchy pale pink sheets. The pair of eyes it seemed belonged to a little girl.

She had light brown hair, with a tinge of red. She had a small face with a smattering of freckles, and small worried eyes.

She looked about five or six perhaps, so not very old.

She was sat at the end of the bed with a wet flannel in her hand, it had a red splodge on it; it may have been blood. A little frown appeared on her face, and she leant forward placing the flannel on my head.

She removed it again and now it was much redder.

_Definitely my blood then _I thought.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello" I replied, my voice a bit croaky.

"Are you ok? You've been bleeding for hours now, you might feel light headed." she said quite intelligently for a five or six year old.

My mouth gaped open a little upon hearing it coming from her mouth.

"Um... yeah" I moved my hand to a throbbing pain on my left temple, but was interrupted before my hand could meet the desired area.

"Ah-ah" she said "you'll make it worse, so leave it. I'm taking care of you after all; I was told by the grownups."

I groaned in defeat.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Um, name... _my _name... hmmm, Re, Remo, no, ummm... Remedy. That's it Remedy!" I said wondering why I struggled to remember my name, let alone anything else. Most- if not all- of my memories were incomprehensible.

"Remedy what?"

"Just Remedy."

"Oh, ok then. My name is Melody, Melody Pond." Said the girl, Melody.

"Hello Melody. Where exactly am I?" I asked unsure.

I knew I was in a bedroom, presumably Melody's because there were pictures of her in here. The woman- perhaps her mother- in the photo's seemed somehow familiar, though I didn't know why.

"Oh, you're in the greystark orphanage. They tried to find a record of any family you might have, but they found nothing, so there trying to file some paperwork to keep you here; you seemed not to have a home. There is a spare bedroom after all." Said Melody "Remedy's a nice name. Oh, and you need to be quiet, the adults are asleep. Just so's you know."

She dabbed at my head again and I winced, all pain now coming back to me.

"What time is it?"

"Um, 3am." She answered looking at the clock besides me.

"How did I get here?"

"All full of questions aren't we? Umm, the adults found you half freezing out there, so they brought you here. In your backpack there was clothes so they thought you had no home, and that you were alone." She said "then because they were tired I told them I would look after you, and they reluctantly agreed."

"I don't, umm... Remember much, if anything." I pondered looking around "is this your bedroom?"

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'. "But you are to stay here until your better." She warned.

"No I shouldn't, I really shouldn't" I said jumping up. Apparently I hadn't thought it through very well, because my legs wobbled and wobbled, then buckled underneath me.

My face hit the floor with a '_thud'_.

Yet again, I blacked out.

I hoped it wasn't going to be a re-occurring theme, because my head was going to have some serious trauma within the next few times.

This time when I opened my eyes; the staring pair of eyes had multiplied. There were now four pairs.

"Ughh" I groaned.

"Are you ok dear?" the first woman asked.

"Uh-huh" I nodded without moving my head too much.

One of the other pair of eyes thrust a hand into my face.

"Need a hand up?" the man asked. I grabbed his wrist reluctantly, and was hoisted up. I felt myself roll back on my heels, not too much before I was grabbed back upright again.

"What happened to you kid?"The man asked

"Iit, I don't actually know. I don't remember anything." I replied.

"Do you have a name child?" the woman asked.

"I, yes. Remedy."

"Do you have a family?"She asked again.

"Iii, don't. I, no. no I don't." I stuttered racking my brain for answers.

"Well you're in the right place then, Remedy. We'll take care of you" said the woman.

"What is your surname dear? So we can see if you have any distant relatives you could perhaps stay with" the second woman asked.

"I literally have no surname. It's just Remedy."

"That's really unusual. Are you one hundred percent sure?" the man questioned.

"I, i-i, yes I'm sure."

"Oh hush! Your scaring the child, leave her be! Just ignore him Remedy; that Mike by the way, and he's grumpy permanently. I'm Karen by the way, and that's Rose." The first woman, Karen introduced.

Mike stormed off.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"No Remedy. Hess always like, this, hence ignore him" Karen replied "did you want something to eat? You look half-starved."

"I'm not hungry."

"Actually, you don't have an option; it was just a polite way of saying 'what are you comfortable with me forcing down your throat?' so I'll ask again, what do you want to eat?" Karen jested.

"Umm, banana? I suppose. Bananas are cool."

"How original, a banana. Right then, follow me if you can to the kitchen for a, banana."

Slowly as I could i eat the banana, feeling anxious as I was being scrutinised by the carers. I wasn't even in the slightest bit hungry, but I'd rather it if they didn't shove it down my throat.

"Is it always empty here?" I asked as I observed the place; there were only three carers, me, and melody from what I had seen.

"No mate." She replied "the rest are on a trip. Melody isn't allowed out, she's home schooled so she has no need to go out" Said Karen.

"Why isn't she allowed out?"

"We don't know, all we know is that Madame Kovarian wishes Melody to be kept indoors. She provides Melody's tutor but requests that they be left alone. When the other children go to school, Melody goes into the basement. That's all we know; we have been forbidden to intervene any further" she answered.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight... look me, I don't mean to be a bother; but I don't want to take advantage of Melody. Is there, is there somewhere else I could sleep, so that I'm not intruding on anyone?"

"Yes, this place is huge. There are only a few more children in this place and yet so many rooms; but it's the way it's always been... In fact there is a room already prepared. You could have that one. In advance I will have to admit that the room was originally intended for a boy so it has been painted blue. But you can change it at a later date if you wanted to..."

"No. I like blue. Blue is my favourite colour" I interrupted.

"Well that's your choice. I'll just file your paperwork, so you're legal to stay here; and so you're accounted for. Melody!"

"Yes Karen?" Melody replied sweetly.

"Show Remedy to her room- the spare bedroom- so she can put her stuff in there. Ok?"Karen asked her.

"Ok" she chimed back "come on Remedy" she grabbed my hand and skipped up the first flight of stairs. "We don't go up any further. None of us are allowed, even the carers are forbidden. Madame what's-her-name is often up there?" She said motioning up the next flight of stairs which was barricaded up by yellow and black tape. I followed her down the hall-way- obviously had no other choice.

She led me down the long hallway, and then suddenly stopped.

"This is one of the two bathrooms that there is. The other one is at the end of the corridor, both have showers and all that" she said.

A few doors down from the bathroom and Melody stopped again. She opened the door.

"This is your new room. A bit bland but the bed in this room is comfortable" she told me. "I'll go get your stuff, there still in my room"

The room was fairly big, but empty, and –well- blue. It was a royal blue and was very vibrant, also very familiar...the walls were bare; and the bed was dressed in blue, blue sheets and turquoise blue pillows. There was a set of drawers and a desk and a bedside table.

It looked cosy.

My eyes still looking around the room lay upon one imperfection. A crack going down the wall, from the ceiling, to the top of the bed's headboard. It became white where the crack had separated the paint. And even odder, it seemed to –well-almost glow.

I walked up to it and ran my fingers down partway of the length. It had has an odd draught emanating from it.

Just then Melody popped up behind me.

"Is this all you have with you?" she asked "you travel light don't you?" she then looked to where I had been looking "that thing must've been there for years. Nothing to be scared about."

"Yeah, fine. It's just... Peculiar" I said still not taking my eyes off the crack.

"Did you want some help unpacking your bags?" she asked sweetly.

"No I'm good. Thanks though." I said to her, not failing to notice her glance back at the crack.

_Nothing to worry about, huh? _I thought.

I unpacked my two bags, and put them in the drawers; each of them were not even remotely filled and looked pathetic.

I lay a blanket I found on my bed; something in me wanted to keep it close to my heart. There was a pocket watch, which I put on my bedside table; it was very pretty and intricately designed on the front, unfortunately it had no tick, so it was broken.

Another item I found was a very heavy silver pen; unthinkingly I put it in my pocket in my trousers.

I then sat on my bed the pocket watch in my hands again.

_What could you be _I thought _what could you bet that is so important that means your even important after you have no life?_

Frustrated with the piece of metal, I chucked it back on the table and rolled back on the bed.

I started to think about my life before now. Though much to my disappointment and annoyance, all I got was a hazy black mess that could have resembled anything.

_Where could fifteen years of my life go just like that? _I mused.

Whilst I was trying to find any trace of memories, I found myself absent minded drawing circular patterns on the sheets.

When I snapped out of it enough I stared up. I realised what I was doing then, but took no real notice.

A knock on my door startled me.

"It's only me Remedy" Karen said from the doorway, reluctant to come in "didn't mean to make you jump. The fillings been put through and vie let the other carers know so you're not bombarded on, when the other children arrive. It's three in the afternoon now, so they'll be here in about an hour. If you're not up for goggling eyes- then shut your door. They'll understand."

"Um, thanks" I replied, not quite sure what else to say.

"I see you have settled in nicely here. Do you like it?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah, it's a nice room. Blue's my favourite colour you know."

My eyes then unthinkingly wandered back to the weird crack in the wall. Karen must've noticed.

"Hmmm, I haven't noticed that before. How strange... anyway, if you need a drink or anything, comedown and I'll fetch you something. 'Kay?" she said before patting my shoulder sympathetically, and then walked out of the room.

I stood up and reached for the handle of the door. My hand rested for a while on the cool metal.

_Do I want attention at this moment in time? Do I really want strangers asking questions that even I don't know the answer to? _I thought _but then again, maybe I need interaction to stimulate the brain capability, it might help. It _might _just help._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Just as she'd said; around the hour mark it became very noisy in comparison. About 6 new voices added to the light hum of gentle conversation. I had propped up on my headboard and lay there resting my eyes; I oddly had no real need for proper sleep. The need was still there, but only on a slight scale. Even I knew something wasn't quite right with that.

"Where the new person?" I heard coming from downstairs. But not just by one; but by at least three of them.

"Ughh!"I groaned when I heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs and down the corridor. I opened my eyes, assuming that if I didn't, they would be pried open forcefully not of my own accord.

No sooner than I did that, two faces popped up, resting on the door frame. They were two boys, twins I would guess.

"Hello new person" the first said shyly.

"Hello!" the other practically screamed simultaneously.

"Hi" I said back as I waved.

The first seemed to blush and duck out of the doorway.

_Awww bless. He was only probably five. _I thought.

"What's your name? Mines Taylor and my brother's David." Taylor said, nodding to the way his brother ran.

"Hey Taylor, I'm Remedy"

"Wow, I've never heard that name before! Bye then!" he said, leaving me a bit confused.

And with that he ran out of the room.

"Oi, watch it Taylor!" I heard a boy yell from inside the corridor. He sounded much older than the last two.

He too stopped inside the doorway.

"Hey" he said casually.

"Hi" I replied.

"You know there all talking about you downstairs. You're like a shiny new toy" he mocked.

"Oh, what and you'd thought you'd come and find out what all the fuss was about did you then? " I replied, using the same mocking tone.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his comeback.

"Yup. Though your more like a rusty record, than a shiny toy" he chuckled.

"Oi. Just because I'm a girl, and the newest rescue case. Doesn't mean I won't kick your butt whether or not I know who you are"

"Oh, feisty! Name's Matthew, by the way; but call me that and you die, it's matt to everybody" he commented lightly.

"Hmm. You can call me Remedy, seeing as it's my name" I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Cool name"

"I rather think so. Are there more of you?"

"Downstairs, yes. But they were told not to bother you. Taylor and David slipped past and I was told t retrieve them before they caused panic. Oh and I have to give you this" he said tossing a heavy package.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Just something to keep you amused in here since you don't have many belongings of your own. Everyone else has one. And it was Christmas day when you were found" he replied.

"Oh, um... Thanks. I spose"

"It's the carers really that got you it, so they should be the ones getting the thanking, if anyone. I'm just the deliverer." He said smiling.

"Oh well, in that case. Thank-you, delivery boy" I said smugly.

"Sure, sure" matt said, one eyebrow shot up in mock annoyance at my comment "oh and if I were you, you might not want to come down until dinner. Someone'll shout you down or something. You want me to shut the door on the way out?" he added.

"Um, yeah please. Probably be best. Thanks"

Rustling into the bag, gave me moderate expectations that Matt told me not to have. I pulled out a blue rimmed chalk board, all be it a small one, and some coloured chalk to match, and a pack (randomly) of biscuits. Besides bananas, biscuits were my favourite food- jammy dodgers in particular.

I was still thinking about them symbols I had previously seen, but thinking about them again only gave me a blurry image.

_Now, if only there were a way that I could... well, draw ... these, um, symbols... hmmm, that may actually work. _I thought letting the penny drop. I had a chalk board now, so I could literally draw them.

I dropped my chalk board up on the table, and with the white piece of chalk began to draw what I saw from in my mind. It was a little fuzzy in both my mind, and on the board. But it was the best I could do.

What I saw was mainly patterned circles, so I presumed that the end result would be terrible- I wasn't paying particular attention to the board anyhow.

To my shock and, well... Awe. It didn't look at all bad. And the circles were almost perfect. I made the symbols fill the whole board. I thickened all the lines, and just sat there looking at it.

Still, I hadn't the faintest clue what it meant.

But somehow I felt more accomplished having drawn it from hazy memories, which were in fact a way to discovering my past.

If only there were a sure way to find out what they were, and what they meant. It would be a start at least; but for the moment I left the chalk board on my bedside table, sighed in defeat once more, and sat on my bed again waiting to be called down just as suggested.

The time slowed down rapidly then. And all the while I only thought of the symbols- and it seemed to be pretty time consuming which helped kill the time a lot too.

Thoughts I had about them seemed too presumptuous; for example, they could have been a message needed decoding in order to regain my memories. The idea seemed preposterous, considering a more reasonable explanation would be simple long-term memory loss.

I sighed yet again, and looked at the clock. It now said that it was almost half five.

_At least being in a daydream is good for something then. _

"You ok Remedy?" a voice said from the doorway. It was-of course- Karen.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a bit annoyed I 'spose" I sighed.

"About what mate? Maybe I can help" she insisted.

"It's just these symbols" I handed her the chalk board; "I keep seeing these, every time I close my eyes. Whenever I try to remember anything before you found me, I get nothing. If I try harder than that, I get a fuzzy image that closely resembles that. I can't help that it's linked somehow. And_ that _is frustrating me soooo much it's unbearable" I tried hard not to cry, and blinked back a few tears in the process.

She saw how upset I was by this, tears or no.

Being pulled into a great big hug helped though.

"I'm sorry, I will try anything I can about you beforehand, but even my best efforts may be non-successful. Though I cannot say I know of these symbols. Sorry mate, I don't think have been entirely helpful, have I?"

"No, you've been kind. That's definitely enough for now. Thank-you" she broke the hug.

"Oh, that reminds me. Dinner's on the table, and in this place food disappears like magic, so let's hurry" she ended comically, pulling me with her out the room.

She sat me down on a long table near the end. Matt was sat to the left of me, when I'd been told to sit, and Melody was to my right.

The table went silent when I sat down. It was highly awkward at first, but only because every pair of eyes had wandered to stare at me. All except for the adults, obviously.

_Please don't stare at me _I thought desperately.

"Now children, don't stare it's rude. Leave the poor girl to eat" a woman whom I did not recognise said "grab what you like from the table dear"

The table reluctantly removed their eyes from me and continued their noisy chatter.

"It'll be like that for your first day or two. Sorry 'bout that" Matt said to me "most of them are pretty young, so new things, like you, are overly-interesting to them"

"Oh ok. And that's bad is it?"

"Well presumably to you, yes. All that unwanted attention and all that" he said "I mean who would want _all _that attention?" he chuckled.

"Well, someone who cannot remember fifteen whole years of their life- is who" I said seriously.

"Sorry to hear that. Really I am, I didn't know. Sorry..." he trailed off, pretending his dinner was all if a sudden highly interesting.

From the few plates I saw in front of me, I grabbed a small slither of what looked like turkey, a spoonful of carrots and a few roast potatoes.

"You not hungry Remedy?" Karen asked.

"No. Not really" I replied truthfully.

"Huh, well, don't eat what you don't want" she said, eyeing my plate in almost astonishment.

I could still feel eyes watching my every move subconsciously. Despite this, however, I continued to eat the food that I actually didn't need.

"Oh, by the way Remedy" Karen remembered "this" she said pointing to the woman that I hadn't recognised "is Sarah, she's the head carer. Melody's tutor hired her. If you have any questions, you're best off asking her"

Sarah just nodded and continued to eat her food.

Obviously; I was the first to finish my food. All I could do at that point was wait. In fact, I could somehow tell that exactly seven minutes and thirty two seconds had passed, since I had finished my food, and they theirs.

"Right David, Matt, your washing up. Emma, Melody, your drying. Hop to it!" Sarah said.

At that moment there were simultaneous groans of annoyance, and sighs of relief.

Karen walked up to me "forgot to mention, in the bottom of your wardrobe there are some books to keep you occupied. I wouldn't assume that you've had much fun, here today; and since it's the holidays it doesn't matter what time you go to bed or wake up"

"Oh, um thanks"

"Just make sure that if anyone bothers you, tell them to go away. Oh! And another one, the bathroom's free for you to take a shower or bath, if you want. There are internal locks, so no one will barge in" she patted my shoulder and left to assist in the kitchen; which by the sounds of it, had turned into a riot.

I didn't particularly want to sit around doing  
nothing, it seemed to irritate me, make me anxious even. But none-the-less, it was all I was able to do.

I seated myself on my bed, though something sharp jabbed into me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

I rummaged through my tight pocket, and pulled out a key. It looked fairly normal, but I couldn't bring myself to call it that.

I pulled out some of the books that were stored in my wardrobe and began to read. A couple of them were shorter than the rest so I read them first.

I read them until past mid-night; the house was so silent now. So much so, that it seemed rude to spoil the beautiful silence. Though unfortunately, I was a bit tired, and not in any pyjamas.

When I had finally slunk into bed, I took one final look at the crack in the wall; it unnerved me to quite a big extent. Eyeing it suspiciously for about ten minutes showed no noticeable changes, so I left it at that, and let my eyes droop closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

When morning came, my eyes snapped awake; and seeping through the window was a beautiful golden glow.

I pulled the curtains open and took in the new view.

The sun gleaming as it was at the point of sunrise, made the fresh snow melt, leaving glistening beads of water on the lush green grass.

The park just outside lay untouched, and icicles hung delicately from all pieces of apparatus.

Then realising –yet again- that I was the only one up, I peered at my clock. Five forty five was surely a good enough point to wake up, wasn't it?

The rest of them'd had eight hours sleep and were still asleep; yet I stood here wide awake having only had five and a half hours sleep, and from it I was more than rested.

_Why should they need so much sleep, when I need so little? It seems so odd that they should need so much sleep. I mean they're practically resting the whole day away. Oh well, I spose it means I can have some privacy for a bit longer before they wake up._

Without making noise, I grabbed necessary clothing and made my way to the bathroom, I was sure somehow, that I wouldn't get a chance like this easily.

Locking the door behind me, I started to run the water of the shower.

I turned around and grabbed a towel from the rack that was behind me, and put it next to the shower.

The water washed away all of my troubles and worries; not to mention loosening my tensed muscles. Something for some unknown reason was bothering me; something that I had no clue about; perhaps something linked to my memory loss and those mysterious symbols...

I tried not to dwell on it too much though, it would only drive a stake through any fun I _might _have today.

The shampoo available was –oddly- banana scented, which suited me just fine.

Feeling I could waste no more time, I hopped out of the shower, and got dried and dressed- hair dripping wet of course, but it would dry in its own just fine.

Much to my annoyance, the house was still quiet.

_They must be awfully tiered to still be sleeping. But perhaps it's me that is odd in the sleeping patterns. There's bound to be a simple explanation for this; all of this... I hope..._

In defeat, I went back to bed; I just sat there day-dreaming –sort of - because I couldn't sleep no longer. Though I supposed it would be rude to wake everybody up; even just one person would be rude.

By the time I heard the first person waking, it had been about four hours since I had got back into bed. In that time, my day-dreaming had become so deep that it practically _was_ sleeping.

Within five minutes of the first; I heard numerous doors start to open, as all of them seemed now, to be waking up.

I decided to follow suit, deeming it appropriate considering the situation.

I grabbed a dressing gown, (also blue) that had been in my wardrobe beforehand, and stepped outside my bedroom door.

Chuckling, I noticed that all of whom were awake were now queuing for the bathroom.

Slyly shuffling I shuffled past then, having already gone.

The table which we had eaten at last night was now cleared. Now in place of last night's dinner, there was a bowl of fruit, and several boxes of cereal and cartons of milk. A glass pitcher was in the centre, filled –presumably- with orange juice.

"Oh good morning Remedy" rose chimed politely. "I see you've already beaten the morning bathroom rush" she nodded to my lack of pyjamas.

"Mornin', yeah, I um... woke up early. Thought it'd be best"

"Good thinking, if only the others had as much sense as you" she said chuckling "good night's sleep?"

"Yeah. Very comfortable bed"

"That one always was, help yourself to some breakfast; or you could wait until the bacon and toast is done"

"No, no. I'm fine with what's here thanks" I replied to a suddenly retreating figure.

I heard cursing, followed quickly by sighs of relief. I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out in laughter.

I helped myself to a banana, followed by a box of weeto's- because I was being scrutinised by Karen who had just entered the room bed-head and all.

Again, I bit my lip. I was the only organised one here, and yet the newest to this life; at least I hoped. That is to say, I hoped my life before the one I currently remember wasn't in care. Because if it were like that, I would be pretty upset.

As I heard a rumble of movement coming from upstairs, I quickly grabbed my bowl and headed for the kitchen; that was - I hoped- where the sink was.

"I don't blame you. There a noisy, curious group of children" Rose said "but they're ok after a while. Come next week you'll be one of them and hopefully not avoiding them"

"That's if they accept me as one of them first" I muttered under my breath.

"I know them better that anyone else here. So by that knowledge I know they'll accept you. Hey, Melody and Matt already do accept you. So you have no problem mate" she said "look, I don't think there's much planned for today. So if you want to just hang upstairs for a while then its fine. Just chill; I don't think there's much you'll miss, if your needed then you'll be called down. That ok?"

"Um yeah. Where do I put my bowl" I asked awkwardly holding it up.

"Oh just put it in the sink to be washed, it'll be sorted out later" she answered pointing behind her to where the sink was. "Take all the time you need upstairs, I know it's been hard for you, even if you don't remember half of it"

I put my bowl into the sink, and then carefully crept past everybody at the table.

Nobody noticed me, which was good. I didn't want much-if any- attention at all today if I could help it; or to be honest any day.

I shut my door behind me, determined to keep unwanted visitors out.

I straightened my quilt and placed my blanket back over the top neatly. I threw my dressing gown at the bottom of the bed.

Re-noticing the crack in the wall, sent shivers down my spine. I looked long and hard at it, and couldn't help but think that it wasn't normal. I hoped it was my imagination, but it appeared to have grown since the last time. It was slightly thicker and slightly longer than before. If this weren't true though, it could only be that had gone mad.

Infuriating as it was, I looked away from it and grabbed a book to instead look at. Hopefully it would be less infuriating than the crack in the wall.

I hoped there would be more to this life than waiting permanently. If not, then I would surely be insane by the year mark.

I flicked though the book reading every word, after a while I sat back on my bed putting my feet up.

After more time had passed, I eventually went into a sort-of daze, but still technically reading. I didn't really think of anything mind.

I jumped suddenly back to consciousness when I heard the doorbell. There were many questioning tones, as someone got up to answer the door.

I only heard muffled voices, but I could work out "from the umm... council. Here are my qualifications" from a man.

And from Rose "she's upstairs if you need to speak to her, just go upstairs. She's the last door down the corridor"

_That means me then I guess. _I thought.

The man came heavy footed up the stairs and rounded down the corridor. The footsteps came closer to my bedroom.

He then knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" I answered his knock.

The man took one step through the doorway. He was dressed in a peculiar way; a brown pinstriped suit with a blue tie, with an equally brown trench coat on top, odder still, he wore cream converses on his feet. He had what I could only explain as being gravity defying hair which was a chocolate brown, same as his eyes, which I couldn't help but see pain in. I looked at him in disbelief; definitely thinking him odd for at least his dress-sense, which despite all odds, still made him look smart. Almost too formal for –what I believed to be- a check up.

"Hello" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi" I greeted back politely.

"I'm ummm... John! Yes that's it, John!" he said not very convincingly, is breath growing a little quicker.

I shook my head. "That's not your name is it?" I questioned him, knowing the answer.

He looked at me puzzled. "Weeeellll, not technically. Well not at all actually; but they think it is, so that's the main point" he replied after a while "how did you know I was lying?"

"Well, you paused mid-sentence. Your breath increased slightly -as slight as it may have been. And let's just face it, you don't look at all like a 'John'" I replied. He looked impressed.

"Good hearing then. Very, good hearing. Nice deducting by the way. I like you kid." He said. "So, what's your name then?"

"I don't think I can trust you at the moment. First you didn't give me your real name; and you still haven't given me your name. I think it would be polite to rectify that first before asking the same of others" I said slyly.

"Clever, very clever" he said approvingly "oh, all right then. I'm the Doctor. Now, you are?"

"Seriously, the Doctor?" I questioned, but I was receiving no tell tale signs that he was lying.

"Well you tell me, lie-detector" he responded.

"Hmmm. Curiouser and curiouser" I said, copying a quote from a book that I had been reading.

"And your name?" He asked.

"My name? I'm Remedy" I answered "why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here Remedy?" he countered.

"If what you do represents what your name is, then you're here to do some kind of psyche-evaluation. _Or_, you're checking upon the 'newbie', who apparently popped out of nowhere with no records and no memory of anything but my name, and rough age" I answered.

"Well, the second one sounds much more interesting, so let's go with that one shall we? So, how did you end up... well how you are?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you Doctor. I honestly couldn't. I was found and brought here unconscious, not last night, but the night before; so I know nothing. I had luggage, but not much; and no memories apart from my name which didn't come to me until later. So what do you make of that Doctor?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Odd, and interesting..."he said coming a few more steps into the room and sitting on the bed next to me, letting the door shut behind him. He sat for a while apparently going into a daze.

I snapped my fingers at him to snap him out of it "wakey-wakey Doc" I said "now. What are you really here for? And don't try to lie to me. I will know if you do" I said tapping my temple.

"Right then. No other option I 'spose, is there?" he asked to which I shook my head. "Ummm... well, I have some strange technology that allows to... pick up and trace unusual readings. And it was picking up some very powerful reading from here" he explained awkwardly.

"What sort of readings does this... technology pick up?"

"You're going to find this hard to believe, but sort-of... It's from another world, or planet. Whatever you prefer. And I've got to find where it is, and what it is" he said looking at me.

"How does that work then? The parallel thing that is"

"Oh, for every world you have an opposite of it; where one thing happens here, it might not on the other universe. Usually more advanced than this; and it runs at a faster speed then this one also"

"How many parallel universes' are there then? That is supposing that this is truth"

"It is the truth!" he said sounding hurt "and no, there is only one parallel universe... speaking of which..."

"What?"

"Just give me a minute" he said now looking at the crack in the wall.

"Oh, that's been there for ages, the carers said so. It's nothing important despite the fact that it scares me a little" I said.

"And that is what makes me wonder if it is more than just a crack. It makes me a little anxious, which is rare. They have called me the oncoming storm, so to scare me even a slight is not normal" he said leaning towards the crack in the wall. He then –to my disgust – licked the entire crack in the wall.

"Ewwww! Did you really have to do that Doctor?" I said in disgust.

"Yes, I did actually. Taste can tell you a lot more than the other senses a lot of the time" he smirked.

He then reached his hand into his pocket.

He brought out an odd looking object and went over to the wall. He pressed a button on it and it made an ear-aching whirring sound whilst emitting a blue glow. He ran it over the entire crack.

"Find anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just as I thought..." he said to himself. Reading something off of the object "this is a sonic screwdriver. And it seems to be picking up the odd readings that I was getting before, so it must be this"

"So what is –or isn't – it?" I asked.

"The crack itself is a rip in the fabric of reality; As though something is reaching out to this universe. And if I do this..." he said twisting the screwdriver and pressing the button again. This time the crack glowed a bright blue and started to expand revealing an outside landscape. I screamed in alarm, but not for long. His strong hand came over my mouth; and he motioned for me to be quiet before he removed his hand. It was an odd meadow of lush green, and in the sky there were some zeppelins flying over the many-storey buildings way off in the distance.

Then as quickly as it opened, it snapped tightly shut again. The Doctor hissed in annoyance.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"The connection still is not complete or not strong enough yet. And that Remedy; was parallel earth, England, in the 21st century"

"It was... pretty" I said.

"Yeah. It definitely is. Now anyway, before... certain things anyhow." He said, with a look of sadness at something that had happened.

"If you don't mind my asking; are you alone like me?"

"In a way yes. But I don't want to ever talk about it anyway. But not in the sense that you're on about. No my friend is here with me. Only she decided to wander off and go shopping instead. Her name's Rose... So..." he trailed off with a look of adoration in his eyes.

"One of the carers here is called Rose. You like her don't you- your friend?" I asked.

"She's been a great friend and has helped me out of many sticky situations" he said. "Speaking of Rose. I better be going. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you and the tear. But your carers are not to know about this ok?"

"Yes Doctor"

"Oh and, don't ever think your alone. You're never alone. Just thinking you are alone is making it so. Think you're not and guess what? You won't be. Can you promise me that you won't try to be alone?" he said very rapidly.

"Um, yeah. I guess so" I nodded.

He smiled and left the room, his trench coat billowing behind him as he left.

I was left confused and dumbfounded. The words 'The Doctor' and 'parallel universe' and 'sonic screwdriver', spiralled through my head, making me think that I should have some sort of connection with the words.

Something didn't add up, and I didn't know what; but I was sure that I would find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The day after that went along with many unasked questions, but other than that pretty quickly.

Yet again, when lunch and dinner arrived; I eat, but still not much.

Afterwards, they let me upstairs straight after, probably sensing my anxiety.

I did much the same as the last night. I read as much of a book as I could before I started to nod off. Then I put it down and fell into a peaceful sleep - A dreamless sleep.

Much later-in the dead of night- I half-awoke to the sound of voices. I was scared, so at first I didn't open my eyes. Instead I just listened.

"Master! It's here!" a low growling voice spoke.

"What Hunter? What's here?" a second spoke. Much deeper, gruffer, and scarier than the first; so much so, that it sent shivers of terror down my spine.

"The portal! It's open and ready for use. It has been breached from the other side just as predicted. And now the portal if active on both sides" the first voice, Hunter said excitedly.

"Good young Hunter. You may prove useful more than just on this occasion" the second said "open it further, I need to reach through. The process must be completed or soon they will be too strong to be able to defeat!" he growled viciously.

"Yes master" he said whispering words that didn't translate to any language I'd ever heard.

A glowing blue light emanated through the room, even breaking the barriers of my eyes which were still shut tightly.

A cold draught blew from behind me; and I now knew that the 'portal' that the Doctor had opened to the parallel earth, had been re-opened; and it was far from as peaceful as the Doctor suggested it was earlier.

"It is fully open Master" Hunter said. But only silence followed. It appeared that he didn't want to proceed.

"I you want to do; you need to do it now or you won't get another chance. It's now or never!" Hunter continued impatiently.

"I refuse to take the life of an innocent in the process. It's what we were trying to prevent in the first place. It's why we _need _to do it in the first place!" he hissed, sounding far more dominant than his counterpart.

"We chose this portal, to this place cautiously; the host on the other side is strong. When the deed is done, it may cure itself and it will remain alive; it is not like a normal mortal" Hunter argued, growling deep and low with his impatience. I shuddered at the words used.

_'Host' I guess that's me then. _I thought dreadfully _don't like the 'it' part. And God knows what the rest of it means..._

"Are you absolutely sure about this Hunter? Is there truly no other way to do this?" he whined.

"No; I'm sorry Master, you can only pass the alpha genes to a body that can perform the phase properly. Pitch is creating an army of those whom can only phase during a full moon; it's the price of madness and insanity. With this, it will phase when and where it wants; so long as the control is there" Hunter said "only the teeth and claws of another true wolf may bring it down; but to kill it, I don't think there is a way"

"As long as you're sure about this child... Then we shall proceed as planned. One more death on our shoulders may not do our reputation any good; the few that escaped our confinement have already branded us the mark of nightmares and horror among the humans. It's time we rectified that issue" a low growl that could almost pass for a sigh rumbled from his chest.

"It's up to you now then Master" said Hunter, his voice the softest it had been for the whole time. "But be quick, I think it is stirring to alertness"

I heard the first creature's footsteps coming closer to me, and a cold draught washed over me. I was almost one hundred percent sure he knew that I was awake.

I gasped unintentionally, and the creature growled deep and low. I gulped back a blood-curdling scream; and dared to open my eyes. A sandy coloured wolf stood above gazing down at, me crouched so he fit into the room. Although judging by the size and stance of the beast; werewolf might be a more appropriate title for the creature. His eyes gleamed in a golden luminosity, contrasting with his sandy fur, making him look beautiful.

An apologetic look crept onto his face and softened his features.

"Forgive me for this mortal" he said as softly as his voice would allow.

Through fear that I couldn't scream, the kept up worry lead to tears; one of which slipped past my control, and rolled down my cheek.

The wolf reached out his paw carefully, his claws sheathed in; and wiped the tear away with the softest, velvety fur.

"You are brave and strong young one. I only wish it could be a different way..." he shook his head; as though in disgust.

I was a little bit puzzled to say the least.

I started to like the wolf, and yet somewhat I felt sorry for him; however, when he bared his razor sharp teeth, as though poised to bite; I liked him a little less.

His eyes still looked soft when he lunged at my throat; and at the same time, a growl erupted deep from within his chest.

I re-closed my eyes presuming the worse.

A burning sensation filled my veins, spreading through me like wild-fire.

The pain –excruciating as it was – was quick. And although I felt I could; I didn't scream- somehow.

A low unmistakable howl of pain came from the wolf as he retreated back, and as he disappeared the draught disappeared. Though I couldn't be sure whether it was just me.

I felt my consciousness slipping, and the pain had re-manifested and my bones themselves felt like they were snapping again and again.

Deeper and deeper into unconsciousness; pictures, or rather memories sprang to the surface of my mind. Memories that weren't all mine also came into view, merging with my own.

When everything ceased, there wasn't even any pain left. My body was just numb.

I was unable to wake from unconsciousness; but for the first time I needed long and proper sleep, and lots of it.

Whilst I slept, I made sense of what I had seen in the memories.

The creature that had bitten me was from a faraway planet, isolated from any others. The species that lived there were usually a peaceful clan. They passed power and knowledge to their pups, via a bite.

_At least this explains the biting _I thought.

They were forced from their planet after many centuries when a war raged through it. They became distraught and angry for the first time.

The beast grew within them, thriving on this emotion. This newfound strength was passed from member to member of one of the two packs which made up the clan.

Now, by this point they had made it to a new planet, and things had started to be put back into place. Rules had been put back up, but this time only half were listening to them.

The other half had become resistant; they thought they were better than the other pack.

The clan Master had tried to put them back in place; however that only made matters worse for him. It caused a war; only this time it was the two packs going head to head against each other.

There was bloodshed and death on both halves; though mainly on the good side of the battle.

The bad turned worse; and their bloodlust grew and they sought to make their pack bigger and stronger.

They fled the planet seeking other life-forms that may be converted; even to a half-form.

The remaining numbers of the good pack, were dwindling in numbers, and were even more distraught by this. Members of their family lay mangled on the battlefield that was their current home; and it made them heavily angry. It wasn't the same anger that warped their counterparts. No; this was much more powerful, concentrated solely on rectifying the wrongs that had been made that day; And also to prevent future beings from being harmed.

They grew ever powerful from that point vowing the day that the last wolf whose mind was filled with hatred and evil. Still they search, and only when they're all gone will any of them truly rest.

Only now, there was only one of the original packs to be found; and he was unfortunately one of the worst, and more powerful.

His name; Pitch.

His name represented all the hated in his heart, and therefore the colour of his fur.

Now Pitch, had found a viable candidate to pass the wolf gene onto; and even worse than that, it came in multitudes.

There were billions of humans, and if they were stupid enough, the wolves would conquer and dominate; their army would be unstoppable.

Fortunately though, the humans were pretty smart, and soon realised the werewolves were not welcome; they put up barriers against the wolves and even killed some of them- somehow.

As Pitch became acquainted with the humans from afar, things changed for the worse. After a while, he found he could change himself to appear like the humans. All it took was a burst of anger for the wolf to burst from him.

Obviously the ones he changed had to be really controlled to change, or during a full moon, and the humans picked up on this.

When the good wolves made it through to the human planet; they found that they were on the parallel one, where Pitch wasn't. It was increasingly hard to get even a message through, because the rift was closing, and fast. As they too were living among the humans they began to assume human form of their own will.

And as rare an occasion as it was, new pack members were aloud in, though these ones were just as strong as the pure wolves as they chose to become one.

One weakness with these wolves had been discovered, and as far as they knew this weakness came as a side effect to all human-made- wolves.

They lost all control on a full moon, becoming violent, aggressive, and uncontrollable; but luckily weak.

So any army that Pitch may have built was easily killed during a full moon. Another thing I seemed to be able to notice was that the colour of their furs differed, when they were all peaceful, their furs were sandy coloured and chocolate brown and silver grey and russet brown.

Now- based on the information I had seen – there was a noticeable distinction.

Pitch's pack consisted of black furred wolves, mud-colour furred wolves, and dark grey furred wolves.

The good pack was still sandy-furred and chocolate furred and russet furred. It was obviously based on the purity of the wolf as to their fur colour.


End file.
